


Day 7

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Honestly it's mainly Dean and Cas being cuties, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Hunt (Supernatural), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Cas has to treat Dean's wounds after he went on a hunt on his own....Prompts:Suptober: Battered & BoundKinktober: Leather





	Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7, guys! Just a very very very short tiny drabble today, but I feel like it's just long enough.

Dean hisses when Cas slowly removes his leather jacket from his arm.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Castiel says, looking forlornly at the gashes in Dean’s arm and the bruises around his wrists where the demon had bound Dean to a chair. “I should have known it was a trap.”

Dean shakes his head. “Thing is, I didn’t see the trap. And I’ve got a lot of experience spotting demon traps.” Dean laughs humourlessly. “Hell, I _was _a demon. I should know better. If there’s anyone who can take the blame for this, it’s going to be me, okay?”

Castiel nods, but it’s clear to Dean that he’s not forgiving himself easily for this one. Castiel cleaning the wounds and wrapping them, taking care not to hurt Dean. Well, Dean was the one who insisted on going in alone even though he expected that something wasn’t quite right, and thus he’s brought this on himself. Dean exhales slowly and brings his hand to Castiel’s chin, raising it to be able to meet Castiel’s eyes.

“Hey, look at me,” Dean says, and Castiel listens to him after a brief moment. He stops rolling the bandage around Dean’s forearm, blinking but meeting Dean’s eyes. “It’s _not _your fault. It’s mine. And if you must, we can share the blame. We’re both stupid sometimes. But you shouldn’t take the sole blame, okay?”

Castiel nods once more, and Dean smiles softly. He leans in and presses a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips. “We’ll get through this, okay? We’ll be better about communicating, and we can yell at each other to never go on a hunt alone.”

“I love you, too,” Castiel mumbles, flushing. He finishes wrapping up Dean’s arm and pulls him close. “Let’s just go to bed. I want to have you near for a few hours, okay?”

Dean smiles and nods. He might be battered, but Cas will always make it better.


End file.
